


You Just Screwed Up

by Imnotazombie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Monopoly (Board Game), Pre-Sburb, Sad, Squiddles, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotazombie/pseuds/Imnotazombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're name is David Strider, and you're playing fucking Squiddles monopoly with the entire gang-and you really want to kiss your best friend.</p>
<p>((Pathetic Teenage Crushes Ahoy!))</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Just Screwed Up

You're name is Dave Strider, and you just royally screwed up. 

Every Saturday afternoon, you and the other three all go over to one of the other's house, which rotates every week. Today, it was Rose's house. You're all having a good time. You would even say you were having a ton of actual fun, if you were to say so yourself. You all showed up at Rose's, her mom did the typical 'dashing young men,' bit to me and john, and after maneuvering around many a wizard statue, we camped out in her room. Which, actually, can be pretty fun. However John made sure to bring fucking Con Air to have as noise in the background of us playing. We agreed, of course, because john cant last a week without watching it. Besides, how unfair would it be to partake in Jade's shitty nerdy rendition of monopoly, but not let John quench his shitty Nick Cage thirst? Pretty damn cruel, if you ask me.  
Andy every couple minutes, while john was rolling the die, he would lip along with the movie, word for word, without missing a second of it. 

Your name is Dave Strider, and you want to kiss your best friend. 

Hell, not only do you want to kiss him. You just want to wrap Egderp up in a snuggly blanket with a lame mug of hot chocolate (Probably even tea he's such a nerd like that) and just cuddle with him, and you wouldn't even mind watching National Treasure with him if it meant just being able to be wrapped up under that blanket right next to him. Everything would be okay under that warm as blanket that wasn't warm enough where it was toasty but not toasty enough so you can snuggle. Yeaa, that's the shit. -oh shit it's your turn you should probably stop thinking about forehead kisses and cuddles and return to your game. That's the least cool thing man. You roll the die and land in the jail. Woohoo. 

All the while you're just sitting there, as Jade the banker gives Egbert a couple hundred dollars. That's when a glorious thought comes across your mind. 

'You could actually kiss him, y'know. Just pull him aside and give him one, pat him on the shoulder and pretend nothing had happened. Yea, that sounds pretty solid. '

But it actually isn't solid, because despite your cool brain telling you it is, John panics easy. He'll probably just make a huge scene, in which everyone in the house will be able to hear about how much of a straight non-homosexual he is. But he's biting his lip now and trying to strategize, trying to find the perfect moves to win. Over competitive, really. But you cant pull him over and kiss him, because that's a daydream for when taking notes in class gets boring. That's an idea that is never to be. Your crush on the rare, terrible movie loving, Egderp, shall never be a physical thing, because his dick doesn't like other dicks, and you can respect that. 

Jade looks concerned, you're usually full of sarcastic remarks about how ironic it is you're playing this shit. But you have a certain Egbert on your mind, and you need to just be quiet and think about it, because talking and pretending its not there will just make it worse, right? Rose seems inquisitive, but when is she not? She'll pester you about it later for sure. Then suddenly, once your turn is over, you get a sudden rush of boldness. 

"Hey Egderp, is it cool if I pull you over for a sec?" Least cool way you could have said that, but hey, it could've been worse?

"Sure, Dave, yea." He's almost eager. You guess you were sending even more bad vibes than you thought. 

So, of course, there is a bathroom down the hall that you to go in. Its a well sized room, so it's not like you're squished up in a shit hole. But the blue and gold wizardy theme is slightly off putting. You guess you'd rather have that shittily blown up google images wizard watch you two than a smuppet, so you decide to ignore it. 

"What's wrong, Dave?" He asks, after he closes the door silently. 

"I'm gonna do something really weird, okay? Just...Don't freak out." And suddenly your leaning in and his eyes widen and he realizes what you're about to do and takes half a step back. 

"No..." He says, like it's the only word that he can make in this situation. 

"I like you." You say dumbly, even though you weren't even planning on telling him that. You start to watch everything crumble. You weren't expecting him to deny it before you could even do anything, you were expecting to just get softly rejected after you do so. This... This is not going well. 

"No.. why..? I..." He cant get out a sentence. You don't like this. You think you'd rather hear him scream "I'm not a homosexual," Than see the look in his eyes. And your voice does this annoying thing where it gets all quiet and you sound so fucking pathetic you want to Rose's cat to come in and claw your eyes out. But alas, he doesn't, and at some point you wrapped your arms around his middle. You start to rest your head on his shoulder, and all you can say is 

"I really, really like you." But all he says in reply is 

"I can't"

"Then just hold me." 

And his shoulder is so warm and so are his arms and it's even nicer than the toasty blanket scenario you came up with the first time you came over his house. And for a few short moments, that felt so long, but at the same time so rushed... you could pretend he was yours, and that he just kissed you back. But, of course, you open your big dumb mouth. 

"I'm sorry, I know it was a long shot and I just screwed up Saturdays, and, and...you're.. dick doesn't like-" and he pulls away, laughing a little in spite of him self. You were babbling again, you have a bad habit of that. But you really wish he didn't pull away. Jade and Rose are waiting for you though, and John looks like he's in physical pain, like he's thinking things he never wanted to think about, but had to right now. You kiss him on the cheek, which is warm and soft, and you kinda want to give him another, just because it was that great, when he looks at you again, and says another weird combination of 'I'm sorry,' 'I cant right now,' and 'this is too much.' 

You watch with a heartbroken smile as your closest friend, for years now, opens the bathroom door. You follow him out and you wonder why you feel so fucking numb, yet your heart hurts amazingly bad. And you realize that Rose and Jade are looking at you too with these sad, yet scared looks. 

Your name is David Strider, and you just royally screwed up.


End file.
